


Never Meant To Belong

by Aengelus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Hurt Mercury Black, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Yang Xiao Long, Slow Burn, Suspense, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aengelus/pseuds/Aengelus
Summary: Because she was his favorite star,                                                                                                                                      until he found a far more beautiful constellation.





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Fuck you, Mercury Black.**

Yang was mad, fuming mad and livid. She couldn’t keep track of how many times she has cursed that name under her breath for today. They were probably more than a few hundreds by now, given she could call him at least ten dirty names per minute. Really, fuck him, she thought as she looked at him with contempt burning in rage through her eyes. He was doing it again. He was beating up someone again; and that she knew was just because of a petty reason.

He’s been like that for the past two years since entering High school. This was their third year and the last one at that –and yet he kept behaving like a cracked-up bastard who punches people for no apparent cause. What was his problem?! He was good during their Junior High school, hell, he wouldn’t even complain about the little things because, yeah, he’s just too good. And now, looking at him like this, throwing some guy against the wall as he held him by the collar, and perhaps whispering whatever dark and twisty things in his ear that could make him cower in fear like that, it was no doubt fucking unbelievable.

Yang’s eyes skimmed from the bloodied guy pinned beneath Mercury to his back facing him, his silver-grey hair, his stupid light blue jacket and she almost hated how her stomach knotted and lurched when her sight finally landed on his knuckles. Bloody knuckles. Her lips pressed into a hard line and her irises, although, tainted with distaste a while ago were now softening as she heard his grunts and noticed how one of his eyes was twitching and blood, gushing out from his temple.

_He was hurt._

But fuck, it was his fault. Had he not engaged that guy in a fight, then surely, he was nowhere near dying at this moment! It was his fault. She kept repeating it and was unconsciously balling her hands into tight fists, feeling enraged as she could really punch someone right now. She closed her eyes for a second and cursed herself for the question that just popped out of her mind the moment she decided to shut her lids.

_Was it really, Yang?_

Of course, it has to be! There was no way the other guy would start and pick a fight with _the_ Mercury Black, because he was since then known for being an asshole who surely you wouldn’t want to cross, long as you’re here in Beacon Academy. Feeling defeated and with her thoughts conflicting that of her actions, Yang decided to walk up to them and forcefully yanked Mercury away from the guy he was “harassing”. Boy, he looked like a mess.

Whispers and low-tone murmurings started to fill the hallway where they were currently making a scene but she couldn’t care less or else these two would be brawling with each other ‘til the other one dropped dead and she sure as hell wouldn’t want to see that happening. 

* * *

Mercury looked at the girl who dared to interrupt and pulled him away from the guy he’s supposedly giving a _piece_ of hell, infuriated, he was about to push her when his eyes caught the most vibrant hair color he has ever seen.

He felt his heart constricted at the realization.

Fuck, it was _her_.

Cloudy, light and muted shades of grey then met her wisteria irises and together they locked in the most heated gaze. He noticed her eyes were laced with both hate and longing but he, on the other hand, kept it blank and smirked devilishly much to Yang’s annoyance.

“My, if it isn’t you, Blondie,” damn, his vision’s getting hazy because of the blood that was continuously flowing from his left temple. That one single sentence almost drained all of his remaining energy and he tried to keep his stance but it really fucking hurt that he felt like detaching his head from his own neck. Fuck this bastard who, out of nowhere, while he was talking to someone, grabbed his hair and shove his head straight to the wall. Who would keep their cool because of that? The guy should even be thankful he didn’t kill him right there and then, for he could still feel his anger pulsating throughout his body causing his head to throbbed even more. Fuck it.

_“Will you stop this?”_ she said, her voice sounded like she was hurting as it reached Mercury’s ears. His heart sunk for a moment and finally averted his eyes, smirked at the ground as the weight of the scene dawned onto him.

In Yang’s eyes, Mercury was once more the bad guy.

Realizing that it was the time to walk away, he spared one final glance at the girl standing in front of him and to the very guy who was the reason Yang was looking at him like he’s some worthless bastard who should just die.

Slowly, Mercury tried to stride pass her as he struggled to keep his balance. He reached out for the wall for some support using his right hand, while the left was clutching his bleeding temple and continued. One step, the second… and the third one… _Painful, it was fucking painful._

His eyes widened when suddenly Yang ducked her way through his right arm, held it gently as she hung and draped it around her shoulders. He looked at her, surprise way too evident in his eyes and confusion, completely marred in his features.

“Don’t say anything.” she said just as he was about to open his mouth. _Don’t say anything._ Right, of course. What right did he ever have to say anything now? He was fucked up. He was chaos. And by just being this near with her could put Yang’s life in danger. Because it wasn’t what it used to be anymore, back then, when they were just the students who found solace and comfort with each other’s presence, it was enough for Mercury. That staying beside her and just looking at her lilac-colored eyes was more than a blessing. 

But things got to change, they had to. Or else, everything was bound to crumble right before his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! :^) Comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang could swear that each and every time she has to meet Mercury, it’s always been like this. Either he’s close to dying or it was the other party that was bleeding and clinging to what’s left of his unfortunate life. That, what was made Yang question herself, because was there ever a time that’s not complicated way back years ago?

Maybe there was. Maybe there were even times when they all did was just to tease and laugh at each other. Partners in crime, they were. Rivals, even, when it came to some instances that called for their inner fighters, and both Yang and Mercury never held back when it came to facing one another, because they both knew each other’s capabilities, strengths and weaknesses. The way they do things that only the two of them understood, not giving way, but also never looking down to one another just to assert superiority either.

They were always equal.

But the blonde guess that’s a far cry from the situation now. Especially when the said situation was very close to falling unconscious and closing his eyes because of his, what do you fucking call this? Head trauma? Concussion? Probably, Yang thought, as she rummaged anxiously through the medical supplies inside the school’s infirmary. She was starting to lose it badly, looking back over her shoulder once in a while to check up on the guy she brought. Just where was the head-nurse when you needed her the most?!

Yang tried to steady her breathing. It was subtle but it was evident. She first noticed her hands, and then it zeroed in to her fingers. Why the fuck was she shaking? Why was she so nervous and fretting? Bullets of sweat were starting to drop from her forehead as she started to unroll the bundles of gauze from the kit and also began picking up a handful of everything she deemed necessary for an injury.

Making a beeline to the bed where Mercury was currently seated, his back on the metal headboard, Yang frantically dropped the supplies beside him. “Mercury,” she called, slightly tapping his shoulders. _Nothing._ Yang felt her insides knotted, and the room suddenly felt too small and cold, her breath hitching up and then there was a strong acrid taste in her mouth.

_Why the fuck do you always do this?_

“Mercury. Merc,” She tried again, her voice growing more strained by each passing second that Mercury wasn’t responding, but this time relief flowed rapidly through her veins when she heard him groaned. Long, dark-silver lashes fluttered very faintly, revealing a pair of tired ashen eyes, resembling a flower blooming in the quiet of night.

“I really should’ve gone to the hospital, didn’t I? I’m so stupid,” Yang mumbled ruefully, mostly just to castigate herserlf. Turning to Mercury, she noted that his eyes were still unfocused but he's responsive, both to actions and voices, thank fuck.

"Merc, you really can hear me now, right? Right." Taking a deep breath, the blonde started to look for rubber gloves in the mess on the bed and had put it on quickly followed by unwrapping a dressing pad.

"Wassat?" he grumbled, albeit slightly confused, eyes blinking blearily when something was firmly pressed on his injury.

"It's a dressing pad, idiot! Hold still," Yang was a wreck. She could feel the tears at bay, the loud thumping of her heart that felt like it would jump out at any given time, and her mind going for miles and miles per minute because of what's happening and sudden realizations that this was going to be her first time doing this. So many things could go wrong, and seeing that blood was starting to seep from the first dressing, Yang uncharacterisrically let out a whimper as her left hand started to tremble over the injury. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuck.

Using her right free hand, she blindly groped for the second dressing pad she just unwrapped a while ago, grabbed and pressed it again over the first one on Mercury's temple.

"Stop fucking moving, I said! Here, here hold this for me," She scolded and outright remembered the first time she had to tend to his wounds when they were both kids. Growing up, there was nothing that they didn't do together, there was nothing that they didn't try, of course except for all things illegal, but when it came down to being trouble makers, both were really well-known and notorious, which lead to either the both of them getting injured or mostly one of the pairs which happened to be Mercury, obviously, often for challenging guys years older than him or when he was protecting the blonde -not that she can't do that herself.

But those were all child's play, so to say. It was as natural for them in teens to goof around and explore all the things this little world can offer as it was for a toddler to stand up and walk. They play, they make trouble, they bleed, but at the end of the day, they were good. They study like what they really should be doing, they compete academically and even aced hard exams together.

Yang was always warned about the scattered muddy grey pools in their town, but proven too late and realized that she had long already fallen. Lackluster gunmetal stared straight onto molten purple, silently questioning why was she doing this, but the latter was just pleading and holding to the remaining glimmer of her past best friend behind them.

"Hey. I'll be fine," she heard him said in a soft voice that made the tears in the corner of her eyes to want to fall. Had she already mentioned fuck this guy? Because seriously, _fuck you, Mercury._

"No shit, have you seen yourself?" her voice croaked and she sure hated how weak that sounded now. Taking the short time that he was pressing on the injury himself, Yang unrolled the bandage and started to wrap it tightly around his forehead, stopping and tying the knot where the dressing pad was on. Heck, it was finally done, it was a quick aid but Gods if that wasn't so nerve-wracking that she has to mentally note to take her medic club seriously if she'd be doing this for the days to come.

"Someone did her assignments, huh?" she glared at that, "I told you I'd be fine. I've had worse." Yang stared at him for a few seconds and felt a twinge of pain from what she just heard. _Worse一?_ Worse, how? Worse, as in he was knocked out unconscious for half a day? He couldn't walk for a week? Had bruises and welts? She wanted to ask all these questions swarming inside her head, but would that matter now? They didn't even interact for the past four months tops, and now where in the hands of whoever god should she get the courage and familiarity from?

"You done thinking? Why don't you clean up yourself and change to your gym clothes or whatever shit you have in your locker? Then meet me by that pink tree." what? He said what, now?

She looked at him and surprised to find Mercury already scurrying his way to the door as if his eyes weren't rolling at the back of his fucking head just a few minutes before.

"Mercury Black, you get back here this instant and rest!" she yelled, "And if there's anyone who needs to clean up here, it's you!" Yang pointed out, slightly offended that he has to call out her appearance when she did all these shit just to stop the _leaking_ from his cracked up head.

"Can it, blondie. Just go," then he really did walk away, and even had the audacity to slam the door! Fuck! Fuck him!

Yang huffed in annoyance and started fixing the mess around her. The world had spun for a few good seconds, probably because of the adrenaline coming down on high, when she sauntered away from her position too fast, but when she found her comfortable pace, Yang hurriedly made her way down to her own locker downstairs.

Quickly getting all of her necesseties, she went to the wash room and took care of her bloodied hands, Yang also changed to her gym clothes and folded neatly her dirty uniform after washing them and tucked them in her underarms as she went back again to place them inside her locker.

She breathed in and out and closed her eyes, willing herself up to turn around and head for the lone sakura tree in the park's lane Mercury was talking about. Would he talk to her? The blonde sincerely hoped so. The path to the tree was not that far but she sure felt like she was walking the most stressful walk of her life.

Trudging for a few more minutes, she was now seeing the pink flowers from a distance and made a bee line towards the, unsurprisingly, lone figure sitting underneath them. And despite what had happened just a while ago, Yang couldn't help herself but to notice how good the silver-head looked during that fleeting moment when she stopped walking and opted to observe him.

Mercury was surely a _sight_ to behold, it's almost as if he was making the entire surrounding his makeshift background as he sat on one of the big roots with both of his forearms resting on his knees. Pieces of sakura petals, fluidly falling from the tree, completing the almost surreal reality before Yang's eyes.

"Unreal," she whispered unconsciously, and almost started to reminisce about their childhood right there and then when she noticed he had already seen her, stood up, and from the look of it, was really annoyed.  
  
"The fuck are you standing there for, Blondie?" Mercury's voice echoed all through out the place, making its way through Yang's ears in a loud manner. She jumped out of her skin and scrambled fast to the tree in front of him. In front of Mercury.

Yang was certain she'd been rendered breathless for a few seconds upon laying her eyes on him up close. Soft dark silver lashes were framing Mercury's deep metal-glazed eyes, making them seemed like pools of geyser lined with grey linen, spun from the purest minerals. Everything was just simply, for the lack of better terms, perfect. From his thick eyebrows, to his pointed nose, and rogue lips, up to his silver hair that accentuated his pale beauty.

Should she be thinking this way? No, of course fucking not. If the guy so much as get the inclination of Yang having thoughts about him being _dreamy_ in her mind, she wouldn't hear the end of it. Especially not if Mercury ended her first. 

"Sorry I had to wash the clothes. Else, Ruby will ask questions about them." she gazed at him and received a non-commital grunt in return.

"It's because you keep insisting on going back and forth. Why the fuck won't you just stay on dorms, anyway? Afraid of the things I'll do to you, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC. :))))  
Thank you! Comments are appreciated.


End file.
